


Not worried

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [4]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: After episode 8, Gen, emily lies to herself and the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: She says she’s not worried but she lies, that’s how she gets through these days.





	Not worried

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an Anon

Emily looks at the clock on her wall, they probably landed by now, or are landing at the moment, she says she’s not worried, but she lies to herself, that’s how she gets through these days. One lie after another until she’ll find herself buried in her lies struggling to breathe but unable because there’s no oxygen around her anymore just lies. Two men she loves are away in a war zone with bounties on their heads, she wants to call to ask how they are, how both of them are but she can’t, the communications need to be strictly professional and sparse, not because she wants to hear their voices to make sure they are alright. This doesn’t count as an emergency.

So she lies and pretends that she is calm, that nothing is wrong that she is not worried. She just pretends till he calls her from Andrews that they touched down safely because pretending is so much easier than reality.

**Author's Note:**

> There you do anon! you deserve it after last episode.


End file.
